NCIS: Backlash
by jfine
Summary: Tony tells Ziva he loves her, but she needs time. Something tragic happens and the world around them starts to crumble. Tiva. Angst. Tony being hurt, a lot. Graphic violence and language. Far from my best, but I'm hurting right now.
1. Waiting

The squad room dark, Ziva lifted her hand, flipping the switch of her small light on her desk off. She and Tony were the only ones left in the bullpen. She spun in her chair, grabbing her coat and bag from the shelf behind her desk, "Going home soon?" She asked, sliding through the hole between her cubical wall and desk.

"Probably not."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

He looked up from his work, she was buttoning up her coat, "Nope."

"You have a date?"

"Heh. Yeah, right."

She stepped over to his desk, "Do you need help then?"

"Naw, I'm fine, but thanks. Night, Ziva."

"Night." She flung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and started towards the elevator, she stopped, looking back, "You have mentioned..."

"What?" He raised his head, looking at her, "Did you need something?"

She made her way back over, "I, well, recently, you have talked about, umm..."

He sat back in his chair, raising his arms in his air, stretching, he let out a groan, "Talking about what?"

"Children."

He interlocked his fingers sliding his hands behind his head, he shrugged his shoulders, "Weird coming from me, huh?"

"A little." She replied, squatted down in front of his desk, "Your father coming to visit has brought up these feelings, yes?"

He slowly started to shake his head left to right, "No."

"Then why? I always thought you were against having them."

"No, I just never found anyone to have them with."

"And you have found this person now?"

He smiled, but it quickly disappeared as he stood up, "I had hoped, but I guess not."

"Who?" She asked, rising to meet him as he stepped from behind his desk.

He reached out, brushing her hair behind her ear, making her smile, "God, I love that smile."

"Tell me it is not me."

He smiled, caressing her cheek with his fingertips, "I wish I could, Ziva."

She closed her eyes, fighting back her tears, "Why?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I loved you?"

"But why? After everything I have said to you, done to you..."

He quickly kissed her on the lips, but pulled away just as quickly, replacing his lips with his right index finger, "Love conquers all..." He stepped back, letting his finger fall from her lips, "Ziva." He turned from her and started to walk away.

She took one step towards him, "Will you wait for me?"

He stopped in front of McGee's desk, "I've been waiting over 41 years." He looked back over his shoulder, "I think I can wait just a little longer."

-----------------

Author Note #1 - Yeah, I know it sucks, but I HAD to publish something on the plane. I'm cool like that and they don't even give you peanuts anymore. Cheap bastards!


	2. From Paris With Death

The continuation of "Waiting..." or sequel, whichever you prefer.

I hope you enjoy it. Remember, say no to drugs and yes to tiva sex and reese cups.

--------------

The elevator doors opened, Tony stepped out, Ziva was hanging onto his back, her hand covering his mouth, she was laughing hysterically as he mumbled through her hand, "Will you stop it!" She called out through her laughter. He turned, walking towards his desk when he stopped seeing Gibbs and Fornell looking at them. She dropped from his back, quietly moving to his side.

"Sorry, Boss, I was singing Ziva her favorite Jewish Beatles song, you know, Sh...nevermind. What can NCIS do for the newly, clean-shaven FBI today, Fornell?" Tony commented with smirk, but neither responded. He slipped past Gibbs and Fornell and made his way behind his desk. He sat down, pulling himself up to his desk, he looked up at their faces, "Okay, who did I kill this time?" He quipped.

"That is NOT funny, Tony." Ziva glared at Tony, scolding him.

Tony gave Ziva a quick glance and cleared his throat, "Sorry." He leaned back, "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Jeanne Benoit was murdered." Fornell made it be known.

"See!" Ziva shouted, shaking her hands in front of her jumping up from her desk, "You just have to run your mouth!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...why are you yelling at me? It's not like I killed her, Ziva." Tony looked up at Gibbs, then Fornell shaking his head, "Jeanne is dead? Wait, come on, you know me, guys...I didn't kill her."

"She did accuse you of murder, Duh-note-so."

"If you hadn't noticed, Fornell, a lot of people have!"

"Fornell needs to talk to you, Tony." Gibbs said, grabbing his shoulder, "Go on."

Tony groaned, lifting his hands to his face, slowly rubbing down it, "You've got to be shitting me, Gibbs." He shot back in his chair, slamming it against the back of his cubical wall, "I don't even know where she is!"

"You, too, Ziva." Gibbs added.

"What?" Ziva asked, "Why?"

"She was murdered in Paris." Fornell answered, "Just over three weeks ago."

"Paris?" Ziva squinted her eyes hard at Fornell, "Three weeks ago?" She started smiling as she looked at Tony.

"Something you'd like to tell me, Ziva?" Gibbs inquired.

Ziva's smile widened, "Just his alibi."

"We shall see." Fornell said, "Lets go."

* * *

Tony loosened his tie sitting in interrogation #1, he crossed his arms, but quickly uncrossed them, looking very uncomfortable.

The door opened, Tony leaped to his feet, "Boss, I didn't do this."

Gibbs pointed to the chair as he closed the door behind him, "Sit."

Fornell stepped away from the door of interrogation #1, moving across the hallway, he opened the door of interrogation #2 and walked inside, Ziva stood up, "He did not kill her."

Fornell sat across from Ziva, setting a folder on the table, "How do you know that?"

"Because I was with him."

"The whole time, Agent David?"

"Yes." Ziva nodded.

Fornell gestured for Ziva to sit down, then opened his folder. Ziva reluctantly sat down, "I have a statement from a Special Agent McGee saying you told him that Special Agent Duh-note-so was not with you as you sat a cafe, is that correct?"

* * *

"We got to the hotel and they screwed up our rooms and we had to share a room. We had dinner at the restaurant that was inside the hotel, then we went upstairs to sleep. We got up the next day and we went to a small bistro and had breakfast."

"Then what?"

"You know me, Boss, I had never been to Paris before and I wanted to catch some of sights, ya know? I rented a Vespa, thinking Ziva would want to go with me, but of course, she didn't want to...and since we didn't have to pick up the witness for a couple hours, I decided to go."

"And you left Ziva at the bistro?"

"Yeah, I was gone for like 35-40 minutes. You've seen the photos, everyone has, even if you didn't want to."

"Those were timestamped?"

Tony's face brightened up, "Yeah! They were, Boss. See, I couldn't of done it."

"I know, Tony."

Tony lowered his head, "How did Jeanne die, Gibbs?"

"She was raped and stabbed 46 times."

Tony shook and raised his head, "W-what?"

* * *

"How long was Agent Duh-note-so gone, Agent David?" Fornell asked.

"Thirty minutes, I guess." Ziva answered.

"Why did you lie?"

"Not a lie, a slight overlook."

"Do they not teach you not to overlook things in Mossad?"

"I am no longer in Mossad, I resigned."

"Oh, did you?" Fornell pulled a piece of paper from his folder, "According to this paper, you still are."

Ziva lifted the paper, seeing the date, "Feb 16th." She looked over the document, "There must be some kind of mistake."

"Your father didn't accept your resignation, I'm afraid."

Ziva let go of the paper, "What is this? What is this all about? I thought this was about the murder of Jeanne Benoit."

"Oh, it is." Fornell put the paper back in his folder, "Tell me about your trip to Paris."

"I already told you."

"Again. From the top. Everything."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'did I use a condom?' To do what, Gibbs? Because if I got fucked in France, I need to go back, because I totally missed it...or maybe it's happening now." Tony groaned, he stood up and started pacing from wall to wall, he stopped, smacking his hands down on the table, making a large thud, "Tell me what's going on Gibbs!"

"A condom was recovered at the scene, Tony. There was no male DNA recovered from the sample."

"That's good, right?"

* * *

"Tony has a bad back, so I rubbed it for him." Ziva said, "It was either that or listening to him complained all night."

"Then you two had sex?"

"What?" Ziva laughed, "No. Who told you that?"

"Who had the condoms, you or him?"

Ziva cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about?" Fornell just stared at her. "Look, I rubbed his back, that's it and maybe we slept in the same bed, cuddled a little, the bed was small and I was cold and he kept me warm, but that's it."

"You keep changing your story."

"You know how rumors get started."

"Yeah, scuttlebutt." Fornell nodded, "Anything else you'd like to change?"

"No." Ziva sat back, crossing her arms in defiance, "That is the truth."

Fornell eased away from the table, "What did you think of Jeanne Benoit?"

"I did not know her, only of her."

"You never met?"

"No, I saw her, but we were never introduced."

"Then you need to explain something to me."

"Explain what?!"

* * *

"You can't be serious, Gibbs. Why?"

"The evidence doesn't lie, DiNozzo."

"Bullshit!"

* * *

"How your DNA ended up on her mutilated body?" Fornell stood, "Ziva David, you're under arrest for the murder of Jeanne Benoit."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Lookin' 'stachetastic, baby.


	3. Shalom, Shalom

"I did not kill her!" Ziva vigorously denied. She jumped to her feet, pushing back her chair, nearly falling over, "What DNA?!"

"A blood-soaked hair."

"Planted."

"That's what they all say."

"It's the truth!"

"Why should I believe you? You've been lying to me all morning."

"Why would I kill her, Fornell? What is my motive?"

"You tell me."

"I did! I did NOT kill her."

"Jealousy?"

"Jealous of what?!"

"Did I or did I not see you riding your partner coming out of the elevator this morning."

Ziva shook her head in disbelief, "He has not seen her in close to two years and the last time he did, she accused him of murder!"

"Did that make you angry?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes, but now I think I understood her anger."

"Meaning?"

"He lied to her, she was hurt and she tried to hurt him back."

"Did you hurt her back...for him?"

"What...no, no...of course not. No!"

"So, the hair was planted, hmm? Do you know by who?"

Ziva fell to the chair, placing her elbows on her knees, lowering her face into her hands, "No clue."

"Was the knife planted, too?"

Ziva looked up, looking at Fornell's face, "Knife?"

Fornell held up a photo of a bloody knife, "You want to guess whose fingerprints those are?"

Ziva slowly reached out, taking a hold of the photo, she gripped it tightly and just stared at it.

Fornell rose to his feet and moved around the table behind Ziva, he shook his head, looking into the mirror.

McGee stood behind Gibbs in observation, "Whoever set her up knew exactly what they were doing, Boss." McGee remarked.

Gibbs was silent.

"Gibbs?" McGee stepped up next to Gibbs, "We're going to help are, aren't we?"

"Sure, McGee, go fire up the jet and while you're at it, invent a time machine." Gibbs snarled. He turned and exhaled deeply, patting McGee on the shoulder.

The door to interrogation opened, Vance stood in the doorway, "Release her, Agent Fornell."

"What? You've got to be joking, the evidence has her dead to rights."

"Release her."

"On whose authority?!"

"Mine. DiNozzo just confessed to the murder."

"He did WHAT?!"

----------------

Ziva hurried past Gibbs and Fornell along the balcony, coming from Vance's office, "Ziva." Gibbs said.

Ziva stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Ziva was silent and continued down the stairs.

Gibbs and Fornell moved into Vance's office, he stood up from behind his desk, "I don't get it, why would Duh-note-so go to you and not Gibbs?"

"Because he knows Gibbs wouldn't have let him do it, Agent Fornell." Vance answered. Gibbs nodded in agreement towards Fornell.

"No prosecutor in their right mind would go to trial with just his confession, especially with all the evidence pointing at someone else..." Fornell stopped and let out a chuckle, "He's either incredible clever or incredible stupid."

"A little bit of both, I'm afaid...Anthony does seem to have quite a bit of theatrics in him, not to mention, the romance of it all." Ducky interjected with a smile.

"Need something, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Director Vance asked me to look over the autopsy report of Miss Benoit."

"Your findings, Doctor?" Vance inquired.

"I doubt she was raped, more like a staging, the trauma to her vaginal walls were shallow and uniform in shape, an unknown object was used, the bruising is most likely post-mortem."

"That doesn't help Ziva at all, Ducky." Gibbs grunted.

"No. No, it doesn't." Ducky replied in somber voice, "If she does indeed go to trial, she'd..."

"Yeah, not good, not good at all." Gibbs responded.

"Then what the hell is your man doing, Gibbs?" Fornell questioned.

"An escort from Interpol and Paris police will be taking Agent DiNozzo to the French embassy in a couple of hours. I'm thinking you have a day before they kick him and go back after Agent David."

A loud buzzing sound filled the room, Vance pressed a button on his phone, "You have a phone call from an Director David on line one, Director." A woman's voice spoke.

"Thank you, Denise." Vance picked up the phone, "Everyone out." He waited until everyone left, except Gibbs, who remained where he stood, "What am I suppose to do, Gibbs?"

Gibbs just shook his head, not saying a word. He left, slamming the door behind him.

Vance reached down, pressing a button on his phone, "Eli, what can I do for you?"

* * *

Tony sat on a bunk in his cell, rubbing at his upper left arm.

"Why?"

Tony looked up, seeing Ziva standing outside the bars of his cell, her knuckles white as she squeezed the iron bars, "Just trying to find a good bed for my back, ya know?" He said as he laid back, "And well, I gotta keep looking." He groaned, sitting back up, "Craftmatic, it ain't."

"Why?" Ziva repeated.

"I couldn't, Ziva."

"Couldn't what?"

Tony stood up, he grunted as held his back. He took a step towards Ziva, "Run, Ziva."

"Run? To where, Tony? Where am I gonna go?!"

"It doesn't matter, just go."

"It should be me."...Ziva clearned her throat, fighting back tears, "Not you, behind those bars."

"NO!" Tony shouted, "Not again." He shook his head frantically, "I can't, I won't...I would rather die than have you spend just one more second confined. I will not put you through that hell again!" He started to shake his head again, "You hear me?"

Ziva reached through the bars, grasping his tie, pulling him to her, she looked up at him, her hands moved to his face, caressing his cheeks, "I...I..." She lowered her hand as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

Tony moved his hand under her chin, softly lifting her head, "You say ken, I say lo, you say stop, I say go, go, go." He softly started to sing, "You say Shalom and I say Shalom. Shalom, Shalom. I don't know why you say Shalom, I say Shalom."

Ziva chuckled through her tears.

"Heh. There's my smile." He moved his face between the bars, kissing Ziva on the forehead, "Shhh, no more tears, okay?"

Ziva tilted her head back, kissing Tony softly on the lips, "Now it is I, who will be waiting for you." She whispered, pulling away from him.

* * *

Director Vance moved out to the balcony overlooking the squad room, "Where's Ziva?" He called out.

Gibbs looked up and shrugged, "You tell me."

* * *

Director Eli David slammed the telephone down, he took three deep breaths trying to compose himself, but his anger got the best of him. He lifted his desk, flipping it over. Seconds later two armed men with their weapons drawn busted through the door, "Director?!"

Director David just stood there, the muscles in his neck and head bulging, "Get me Officer Hadar." The two men hesitated for a mere second, "NOW!" He yelled and they through the door with much haste.

* * *

A shackled Tony walked out of the elevator into the garage. Abby ran up to him, but a large man wearing a FBI jacket stopped her. "TONY!"

"Take care of Gibbs for me, Abs."

"I got a message from McGee: Sweet Cheeks is in the wind."

"Heh. Tell him I McLove him."

Abby ducked under the man's arm and raced over Tony, tackle hugging him, "MA'AM!" The man yelled, pulling at her waist, she was clinging onto Tony's neck, not letting go.

"Abby." Gibbs said, "Let go."

Abby slightly turned her head, "But Gibbs."

"It's gonna be okay, Abby, I promise." Tony expressed with reassurance.

"You better." Abby said, letting go. The man carried her over to Gibbs, setting her down. She quickly hugged Gibbs with all her might.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony rotated his head, looking at Gibbs, "Yeah, Boss?"

"I owe you a head slap."

"Heh. I'll be back to collect it." Tony smirked as they pushed him into the transport van.

-----------------

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee as he sat at his desk. Abby was behind McGee, draped over his shoulders as he typed, he pressed her lips to his cheek, "That's from Tony."

"He told you to kiss me?"

"No, he told me he 'McLoved you.' I just added the kiss."

"Oh...so, what's gonna happen to Tony?" McGee wondered.

"Depends on what the French government wants to do. They could charge him with impeding an investigator or worse." Abby answered.

"God, I hate France." Gibbs groaned, "Nothing but bad luck."

"Gibbs, a word." Vance called out, standing on the balcony. Gibbs made his way up the stairs, making his way over to Vance."Bad news, the van transporting DiNozzo was ambushed, the driver and three guards were killed."

"And Tony?" Gibbs asked with a worried look and strain in his voice.

"He was not found at the scene."


	4. SNAFU

Is it Easter yet? No? Crap! I ate all of the Reese's PB eggs. I guess I'll have to buy more...or the Easter Bunny will have it, yeah, him. Lets hope this chapter doesn't totally suck.

* * *

"The transport was hit a block from the French Embassy, to say they're frothing at the mouths." Vance said, looking at his watch , "Is an understatement."

"How long ago?" Gibbs asked.

"90 minutes ago."

Gibbs glared at Vance, "And you wait to tell me NOW?!"

"Easy, Gibbs. I just heard about it two minutes ago."

Gibbs started down the stairs, "McGee, lets go." He gestured towards the elevator.

McGee stood quickly, pulling away from Abby, "What is it, Boss?"

"Wait a minute!" Vance called out, surveying the squad room, "Where is she?"

Gibbs turned, but didn't say anything and then continued onto the elevator.

"McGee." Vance said, making McGee look up at him, "Where is she?"

"I'm right here!" Abby said with a wave and a smile, allowing McGee to escape to the elevator.

"Hold it!" Vance yelled, "Where is Agent David?"

"Oh, her!" Abby hopped up and down, "She's sick, Leon." Vance gave her a odd look, "I mean Director Vance, sir!"

"Sick?"

"Gastroenteritis."

"Gastro-what?"

"Sore tummy, the stomach flu, you know, explosive diarrhea."

Vance shifted his eyes away from Abby, moving them back to the elevator, but Gibbs and McGee were already gone, "Nicely done, Miss Sciuto."

"Thanks!" Abby grinned.

"We'll worry about her after we figure out this new mess with DiNozzo."

"New...mess?" A concerned Abby looked up at Vance.

"His transport was attack, he's missing."

"What?" Abby whispered, then sprinted towards the elevator, she pounded on the doors then ran to the stairs, "GIBBS!" She yelled as she started down the stairs as quickly as he could.

----------------

Gibbs and McGee walked up to the ambush scene, "Don't cross that line, Gibbs." Fornell said, holding his hand out towards Gibbs as he made an attempt to go under a police line.

"My man was in that van, Tobias...and why didn't you call me?"

"I lost one, Jethro." Fornell rubbed at his forehead, "And it's not me who's stopping you, it's them, they think a certain NCIS agent is behind this."

"Ziva?" Gibbs shook his head at the thought.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea."

"Could she have done this?"

Gibbs cell phone started to ring, he looked down at it, Abby was calling, but he didn't answer it, "Could she have? Yes, but you and I both know..."

"No, I don't know! She's Mossad, Gibbs. Mossad!"

Gibbs looked down for a moment, grabbing a hold of the police line, but letting it go as he looked back up at Fornell, "Any witnesses?"

Fornell stepped over to them, "They arrived in two black vans; stolen from plumbing business in Arlington just over an hour ago. One van slammed into the transport and other was used for the getaway. Metro found it about 5 miles from here, torched. Three people in masks and body armor, only one shooter, the other two were heavily armed, but never fired."

Gibbs scanned the area, looking for clues, "Where's the brass?"

"There isn't any, they didn't leave any...as a matter of fact, only 9 shots were taken."

"Two in the chest, one in the head?"

"Ahh, you've played this game before."

"Boss, Abby REALLY needs to talk to you." McGee insisted, holding out his iPhone to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the phone from McGee, "What's so important Abby? ...Slow down, Abby ...Okay, we're be right there."

* * *

Gibbs, McGee and Fornell walked into the forensics lab, she was typing away at her keyboard, "Abby."

"One second, Gibbs, I'm triangulating his position, he keeps moving."

"Who keeps moving?" Fornell asked.

Abby turned her head quickly, catching a glimpse of Fornell, "Tony, he came down here after you started interrogating Ziva and he told me he had a plan."

"You knew about this, Abs?" Gibbs stepped forward.

"That's not important now Gibbs, getting Tony back is." Abby's computer started to beep, "It's stopped, he's..."

"What's stopped?"

"The GPS locator I injected into his arm."

"Good thinking, Tony. Good thinking." Gibbs moved next to Abby looking at the monitor, he squinted hard looking, "Where is that, Abby?"

"Tappahannock Municipal Airport." Abby quickly answered, "Hurry, Gibbs, you have to save him!"

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled, turning towards him, "I need that location!"

"Already got it, Boss, 103.8 miles." McGee read from his iPhone as he hastily followed Gibbs and Fornell out the door, "Keep us updated, Abby!"

-------------------

Gibbs tightened the strap on his bulletproof vest, "Abby says he hasn't moved." McGee relayed, lowering his phone, crouched behind the car, "Looks like it coming from that hangar."

Gibbs pulled a shotgun from his trunk, pumping a round into the chamber, "Let's go."

"Right behind you, Jethro." Fornell said, brandishing his service weapon.

"Cover our sixes, McGee."

"Got it, Boss!" McGee nodded as he watched Gibbs and Fornell move towards the airplane hangar. He waited ten seconds before following.

Gibbs sidled against the outside of the hangar to an open door, he quickly glanced inside, seeing nothing, "McGee." Gibbs said in a loud whisperer, "There's nothing here."

McGee looked down at his phone, "It says he's here."

Gibbs took another look, seeing a television on, "Wait, there's an office."

"Do you see him?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs shook his head no, then gestured towards the door and turned the corner, crouch running towards the office. He stopped at door, allowing Fornell and McGee to catch up, he threw his weight behind his leg, kicking the door open, he jumped into the office, his shotgun aim steady, but no one was there, just a TV and a small pool of blood on the ground.

"Play me." Fornell said.

"What?" Gibbs asked, he turned looking at Fornell as he pointed under the television at a VCR player. Gibbs stepped over the blood pool and picked up a pencil that was laying on the ground, he pressed the play button with the eraser. An unconscious and bloodied Tony popped up on screen. He was tied to a chair in the very room they were standing. A man in a mask ran a device along Tony's left arm and slowly shook his right index finger in front of the camera.

"Boss." McGee called out. Gibbs and Fornell turned looking at a kneeling McGee, between his thumb and index finger was a bloody GPS locator, "Why is there a countdown on...BOMB!"...McGee pointed at the TV.

Gibbs grabbed McGee pushing him out the door, he and Fornell raced out behind him, just as the VCR player exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere.

* * *

Author Note #1 - A little something from the cutting room floor, "You mean, they don't have an app for that, McGee?!" It seems out of place.

Author Note #2 - Spartacus: Blood and Sand sure does love to show a lot of schlongs.

Author Note #3 - Schlongs? Is there an app for that? Wait, I don't wanna know.


	5. Burned

Okay, I changed the rating and I had to re-post this monstrosity. I didn't realized I dropped the f-bomb so much, sorry about that...but that means, hardcore sex now! Well, the optimist in me believes so, but the realist thinks I just suck.

* * *

"Ahhhhh, that feels SOOOOOO good." Tony softly moaned as Ziva rubbed on his back, "Don't tell me those hands are _just _for killing."

Ziva laughed, "You do know I am only doing this because I do not want to listen to you...complain all night, yes?"

He rolled over, she was now sitting on his waist, "Me, complain? Naw, I may whine a little, but never complain."

She rolled her eyes, "What is the difference?"

"Heh. They're spelled differently."

She smiled sensually at him and gestured for him to come to her with her fingers. He slowed start to sit up until they were nose to nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Tony?"

He cocked his head slightly, "Ziva?" He answered with a smile.

She tilted her head back and widened her smile, "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

"Uhhh...oui?"

She smiled and kissed him. She lowered her arms, pressing her hands against his chest, pushing him down to the bed, following him. She kissed his lips, running her tongue over his chin, her fingernails crawled his hairy chest as her mouth continued to travel lower. She quickly moved back up, kissing him on the lips as her hands ripped his boxers away. She smiled devilishly and hastily moved down his body. Tony closed his eyes in anticipation.

Tony shook his head and spat water from his mouth, he tried to focus his eyes, but his head was forced back by a large buckle, more water splashed on him, "Damn, your timing su..." A masked man thrusted his fist into Tony's abdomen. He fell forward, at the waist, gasping for air. His head rocketted up and back as the man delivered an uppercut. His faced covered in a crimson mask. He coughed as oxygen rushed back into his lungs, he opened his mouth, coughing violently and was met by a brutal over-hand right to the jaw.

"Keep hitting him." A man ordered, the lit end of his cigarette was the only thing visible in a darkened corner. He was looking at the masked man standing in front of Tony. Tony was sitting in a metal chair, his ankles zip-tied to the chair legs, his arms behind his back, his wrist crossed tied and connected to a large chain.

The masked man grasped Tony by the neck with his left hand and punched him repeatedly with his right. The man pulled away, blood was dripping from Tony's mouth, down his chin. The masked man quickly removed his mask, bringing a smile to Tony's face. "Heh. Mossad Officer Ben-Gidon, how's the clavicle? Still hurts, I hope."

Ben-Gidon delivered another punch to Tony's face, "How's your face?"

"Oh, pretty good." Tony turned his head, spitting blood on the metal floor inside the small room, "And you know what they say, chicks dig scars." He smiled big, his teeth stained by blood, "Who's your friend? Is he gonna come out to play?"

Ben-Gidon pulled a handgun from the back of his pants, backhanding Tony across the face, spraying a stream of blood and saliva against wall.

Tony shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs, he looked up at Ben-Gidon, "Damn, you should have told me Mossad was having a blood drive and I see that you're running low on A-positive, huh? But shouldn't you put it in a bag, I mean, really, it would be a lot cleaner, wouldn't it? Not to mention, I've been told I have fantastic veins, like really good, easy to find and stuff. Nurse Emma told me that. Aww, nurse Emma." He smiled. "Wait, you don't know who nurse Emma is? What was it, 5 years ago now? Man, that's a long time. Where was I? Oh, Emma, right, so she was this really, really cute nurse who took really, really good care of me when I had the plague, yup, I survived the black death and I didn't even get a t-shirt! Heh. I love that joke. But I'm sure you knew all about that, right? I mean the plague. Anyway, she laughed at all my jokes...man, I really should've slept with her. Hmm, why didn't I? Oh yeah, Paula...nevermind, that would take me about a week to explain. Ohhhhhhh yeah, then like two weeks later I was almost killed when a car blew up, by...ummm, what's his name? You know, he's one of you, well, kinda...is he still dead?" He smirked.

Ben-Gidon pressed the muzzle of his gun to Tony's head and cocked it.

Tony laughed wildly. Ben-Gidon looked towards the darkened corner, confused, "Hey, Benny, if Mossad wanted me dead, I'd be dead already, wouldn't I? Someone up the food chain obvious wants that honor to themselves and I think we both know who that is."

Ben-Gidon shook his head, "How is this the man who killed my brother?!"

"You're gonna have to be more specific, I've killed a lot of brothers." Tony quipped.

Ben-Gidon reared back his hand, "Enough!" Mossad Officer Hadar ordered, stepping out of the dark, "Leave me with him."

Ben-Gidon turned, looking a Hadar, "He was my brother, my man, I trained him. It should be me who honors his family, not..."

Hadar grabbed Ben-Gidon by the throat, pushing him back against the wall, jamming his thumb under his chin, "Do as you are told!"

Ben-Gidon grimaced in pain. Hadar pressed harder, lifting his chin higher, drawing blood with his thumbnail. Ben-Gidon nodded rapidly and Hadar let go and watched as Ben-Gidon got in another shot to Tony before leaving.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. DiNozzo." Hadar said, moving behind Tony. Hadar slowly started to turn a large crank, which raised Tony's arms up and behind him until they were completely straight and locked into place. His arms and shoulders began to burn from the tension.

Tony coughed, spitting blood from his mouth. He looked up at Hadar, recognizing him. He smiled, letting blood drip from his swollen lower lip, "Hey, it's you! The very man I had a not-so friendly conversation with in the car in Tel Aviv, so...how have you been? How's the wife? Kids?"

"Ziva's background on you was very accurate, you never shut up."

"Heh. Make sure she gets a big ol' gold Star of David on her next progress report for a job well done!" Tony joked, "What else did she tell about me? That I've been known to drunk text? Apparently I spell better drunk. What can I say, it's a gift." He said with a smirk.

"She lied to you from the beginning. How did that make you feel?" Hadar asked.

"Oh, actual questions, I'm impressed, nothing about my jealousy of Rivkin, though?"

"Rivkin was a fool." Hadar leaned down over Tony's shoulder, "There is a camera to your right."

Tony turned his head, seeing the camera zoom in, he smiled and gave it a wink, "What's that for: Israel's Funniest Home Videos?"

Hadar laughed and whispered in Tony's ear, "You have friends inside Mossad."

Tony turned his head, looking surprised, "Uhh...I do?"

-------------------

The elevator doors opened onto the balcony, Gibbs limped off in noticeably pain carrying a bag, with each and every step, the agony on his face increased. He stepped into Vance's office, pulling a piece of debris from it and tossing it on Vance's desk.

Vance jumped from his desk, "What the hell, Gibbs?!"

"That's whats left of a bomb."

"And why is it on my desk?!"

"Why in the hell did Ziva's father call you?"

"That's none of your damn busy, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs hobbled over to the door, slamming it shut, "Well, I'm making it my business. McGee has a concussion, Fornell broke his leg and I'm really, really, really pissed off!"

"Where is Ziva?"

"If she's smart, far away from this shithole."

"I don't like your tone, Jethro."

"Too fuckin' bad, I have an agent who's been kidnapped, one that's hurt, one that's gone and Abby is crying her damn eyes out thinking she failed Tony, so answer the god damn question!"

"He wanted to know the status of Ziva's transport."

"What?"

"He wanted to know if Ziva had been transported to the French Embassy yet."

"So, his daughter is accused of killing someone and all he asks is if she's been transported yet?"

"Yes."

"And that makes sense to you?!"

Vance shook his head, "Do you honestly think her father would frame his own daughter, Gibbs?"

"The man sent his little girl on a suicide mission, Leon!" Gibbs struggled over to the door, opening it, "What do you think?"

--------------

Abby stood in front of her computer, "I should've had Tony swallow the tracker," She cried out, "Why didn't I suggest it? I mean, I knew it would be too easy to find."

"Aww, Abigail." Ducky placed his hand on Abby's shoulder, "It's been 24 hours, you know it would've ran through his system by now."

Abby turned, diving into Ducky's chest, hugging him tightly, "Then I should've came up with something that would've worked."

"No, then they would've had to cut it out of his intestines, Abby and..." Ducky patted her back, "He will be fine, my dear...THE pneumonic plague could not kill him, do you honestly believe he'd let some kidnappers?" He smiled at her as she pulled her head back, trying to reassure her.

"Why does he keep doing this to us? It's like he's Evel Knievel and he always has to get into danger."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to get into danger, but I must admit, he is good at it."

"Tony always getting in trouble, not to mention hurt and McGee has a concussion and Gibbs is Gibbs!" Abby backed away from Ducky, "And it's all my fault!" She started crying again.

"Abby, please." Ducky pulled Abby back into an embrace, comforting her, "It is not your fault."

* * *

"I do not know if I can save you." Hadar whispered to Tony, "But I promise you, Ziva will not be harmed."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I like you, you risked your life to save her...that's more than most of us can say."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because we must obey orders."

"What?"

"I have to burn you now."

"Huh? Burn me? Why?"

"He's coming." Hadar took a large cigar out, lighting it. He took several long drags from it as the door opened. He pressed the cigar to Tony's chest, his shirt started to scorch as the cigar began to burn through his shirt and into Tony's chest. Smoke rose from his burning flesh, filling the room with horrid stench. Ben-Gidon stepped back in room, followed by Director David.

Tony turned his head, staring at Eli David, "Aww, Mr. DiNozzo, you wanted to know what our interrogation rooms looked like...no?"

Tony's teeth were clinched, trying to stay stoic, showing no pain. He turned away, looking back up at the camera, "Fuck you." He uttered through the pain.

"Ziva." Eli David said, "Come in."

"No!" Tony's eyes flashed back over to Eli, Ziva had stepped into the room was standing next to him, she attempted to move to Hadar, but her father grabbed her by the arm, "What are you doing here, Ziva?!"

Ziva lowered her head, "I'm sorry, Tony."

Ben-Gidon wrapped his arm around Ziva's neck, holding her in place as Eli walked over to Hadar, taking the cigar from him, he took a large puff, "I do hope you're not stalling, hoping your friends will find you." He pressed the cigar to Tony's left arm as hard as he could, right where the tracking device was implanted, "They're not coming!"

* * *

Author Note #1 - Trazadone, it's whats for dinner.

Author Note #2 - Who knew Tony liked getting punched in the face? A lot, apparently.


	6. Choose

"What's wrong?" Eli David asked, moving the cigar back to his lips, he took another large puff, "What, no more jokes?" He pressed the cigar against the side of Tony's neck and started to laugh, "I think it's funny."

"Stop!" Ziva yelled, trying to break from from Ben-Gidon's grip, "You said you would not hurt him!"

Eli turned, looking at his daughter, he pulled the cigar from Tony's neck, taking another deep drag, "I lied."

"Out of curiousity, have you ever, ya know, told the truth before?" Tony asked, in obvious pain.

"Truth?" Eli turned back, he leaned in looking at the burn on Tony's neck, he pressed his thumb into the wound, rotating it slowly, "You will die today."

"Why? Huh?! What the fuck did I ever do to you? Is it Rivkin? Ziva, I can understand, but not you, unless you were fucking him, too, or was it because I made you look like a complete idiot in your own interrogation room? So, what is it, asshole?!"

Eli grabbed Tony by the jaw, forcing his head back, "You are beneath me!" Tony spat blood on Eli's face, getting blood on his shirt and suit jacket. Eli calmly backed away, he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. He wiped the blood from his face.

"Sorry about that." Tony smirked through his pain, "You can send the cleaning bill to Director Leon Vance, Naval Criminal Invest..."

"Officer Hadar, your weapon." Eli said, holding out his hand towards him.

Ziva thrusted her head back, bloodying Ben-Gidon's nose, his grip loosened, she broke away, turning towards him, she kneed him in the groin, his knees buckled as she quickly added a knee to his to face knocking him back against the wall. She turned back, her father struck her with the back of his hand making her stumbled back into Ben-Godin's arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her neck and proceded to choke her out. Her body went limp as he dropped her, her body clanked as it hit the metal floor below.

"You BASTARD!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. Hadar pressed the muzzle of his handgun to Tony's head. He turned his head, "I see you're a liar, as well."

Ziva started to cough, "Malachi." Eli David said, looking at Ben-Gidon, "Pick her up." Blood dripped from her lower lip, "I want her to watch this."

Ben-Gidon tried to pull Ziva up, but she fought to stay on her knees "Please, Aba." She begged in a raspy voice.

"Ziva." Tony softly spoke, she looked over at him, "Are you okay?" Tears trickled down her face as she stared at Tony's bloody face, she nodded as Ben-Gidon pulled her up by her hair, she grunted as he yanked her arms behind her back, holding them tightly against his body, "You're a dead man, Benny." Tony glared at Ben-Gidon. He turned his head back towards Eli, "You're pathetic, you piece of shit."

Eli David stepped over to Hadar, reaching for his weapon.

"Why did you kill Jeanne Benoit?" Tony asked.

Eli pulled his arm back slightly, shocked by his question.

"I killed her." Ben-Gidon admitted.

Eli's head spun quickly towards Ben-Gidon, he yelled at him in Hebrew.

"He's a dead man anyway!" Ben-Gidon responded with conviction.

Eli slowly turned his head away from Ben-Gidon, looking back at Hadar, he reached back out for the weapon, but Hadar pulled it away, "Give me the weapon, Amit!"

"Why did we kill this woman?"

"Do not question me, Hadar!"

"She was innocent, a doctor who helped poor people and you killed her!" Tony yelled, "And you frame your own daughter for murder?!"

Hadar raised his weapon, pointing at Eli David, "Did you order it, Eli?!" He yelled, "Is it true?!"

"He had to, Ziva knows where all the bodies are buried!" Ben-Gidon yelled.

"You ruined everything!" Eli yelled, tossing the cigar in Tony's face. His hands gripped Tony's throat and began to squeeze the life out of him, "It was perfect, Ziva would've come home! To ME! She's MINE!"

Hadar grabbed Eli's arms, pushing him away, breaking his grasp from Tony's throat. A gunshot slammed into Hadar's chest, followed by two more. The impact twisted him around, knocking him to the floor. Ben-Gidon's weapon was raised, smoke escaping from the barrel, he quickly pressed the burning hot muzzle against Ziva's head, singeing her hair. She screamed in agony as it began to burn her flesh. He lifted his gun, striking her on the top of the head with the butt, she fell to the floor half-conscious.

Ben-Gidon marched over to Tony, pressing his gun against his head, he cocked back the hammer.

"You're gonna shoot a man who's tied up? I thought you were a man, not a pussy. Figures, same kind of person who kills a woman and stabs her 47 times! What happened, couldn't get your dick up, ya fuckin' faggot?!"

Ben-Gidon slowly pulled the gun away, holstering it, "A bullet is too...quick." He knelt down, pulling his knife from his boot, "But a knife..."

"Wait!" Eli yelled, "Do you still want revenge for Rivkin?" He asked. Ben-Gidon turned, looking at the Director of Mossad, "Give me your knife."

Ben-Gidon looked at his reflection in the knife, then back at Eli and handed it to him. Eli moved over to Tony, stabbing him in the side, "Now...lets see how you do with something sticking in your side, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony tried to hold in the pain, but couldn't, waking Ziva. She looked at knife in his side, "TONYYYYYYY!"

Eli turned, looking down at daughter, "Choose, Ziva...pull the knife and cut him free, he will bleed out quickly, but he will be able to defend himself or leave it in and Ben-Gidon kills him quickly."

Ziva crawled over to Tony, she stood up, her hand shook as it moved to the hilt of the knife, she stopped, looking at Tony's bloody face, "It's okay." He uttered with a smile. She squatted down, cupping his face with her hands. The whole time, Ben-Gidon's weapon was trained on her.

Ziva pressed her lips to his, "I love you, Tony." Her hand moved down, grabbing the handle of the knife, "Ready?" She asked, tears in both their eyes. Tony nodded as she kissed him again, distracting him as she pulled the knife.

Tony gasped hard as she slid off his lap, she grabbed his hand, place it on his wound, "Push hard, Tony!" Blood started to flow from it. She quickly cut his ankles loose. She stood to free his hands, but her father grabbed her around the waist and started pulling her away, taking the knife away from her. She kicked her legs out, hitting the crank, the chain let loose, unravelling quickly, dropping his arms to their original position. Ben-Gidon turned towards them, slapping her in the side of the face with his gun, she fell back into her father's arms and he pulled her out of the room with no further struggle.


	7. End

Ziva awoke from her forced slumber, the heat of the sun warmed her face. She groaned and raised her hand to her swollen, bloody cheek and lower lip. She looked up, seeing seagulls flying above. A blood curdling scream escaped from the small room.

"It's over, Ziva." Eli David stated, placing his hand on her shoulder. She jerked her shoulder away, crawling as fast as she could from him, "There's no where to go." Eli raised his arms outward and surveyed the fishing trolley, "Just water...everywhere!"

Ziva scrambled to her feet and took a step towards the door, she pulled at the hatch, but it was locked. She started kicking at it.

"Locked from the inside. There is no way to get inside. It is pointless."

Ziva leaned forward, her forehead pressed against the door, she slammed the bottom of her hand into the door. She turned slowly towards her father, she was breathing heavily, her fists clinched.

Eli held out his hands to her, "Now, Ziva."

The door unlocked, Ziva stopped and wanted to look back, but she just couldn't. The door began to open, she shook her head in disgust at her father.

"Have I died and gone to Gibbs' basement?" Tony grunted in pain.

Ziva's face lit up as she quickly turned around, Hadar was holding Tony up. She ran over to him, "You're alive!" She hugged him tightly, making his grunt. She quickly pulled back, gingerly touching him, she looked down, seeing that the stab wound had been cauterized, "Y-you burned yourself?"

"I'd do anything to see your face again."

Hadar raised his gun and yelled, "Eli!" Eli stopped in his tracks, caught trying to sneak away. Ziva turned, she quickly grabbed the gun from Hadar and started towards her father.

"Ziva, you're my daughter, y..."

Ziva pressed the muzzle of the gun to his head, pulling the trigger, "You no longer have a daughter." She proclaimed, tossing the gun overboard, his body fell over soon after.

Hadar opened his shirt, pulling the vecro apart on his bulletproof vest. Ziva moved to the other side of him, helping to carry Tony towards the bridge of the ship, "Do I really have friends in Mossad?" Tony asked.

"No." Hadar simply answered.

"Great." Tony laughed, "Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much."

"Amit!" Ziva scolded him.

* * *

"Incredibly, the knife missed every major organ." Ducky said, "But he will be recovering for quite some time."

"And Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he and Ducky stood outside of an emergency room and watched as a doctor treated Ziva, "She'll be fine, Jethro, just a few cuts and bruises." Abby ran past them, moving into the room, almost shoving the doctor out of the way, hugging Ziva. Ducky chuckled, "Lets be sure to keep her away from Tony."

An orderly came running up, "Ma'am, you can't go in there."

Gibbs stepped up, flashing his badge, "She's okay." The orderly nodded and walked away. Gibbs and Ducky walked in.

"I mean it, Ziva, lots of them...do you promise?"

Ziva nodded, "I promise."

Abby held out her pinky, "Pinky promise?"

Ziva let out chuckle, shaking her pinky with a smiling Abby, "I pinky promise, Abby."

"Okay, I'm sure Tony is awake by now!" Abby said, running over to Gibbs getting a quick hug before hurrying across the hospital.

* * *

Ziva walked up to Tony's hospital room, Abby came walking out, "He's a little groggy, but he's already joking."

Ziva slid past Abby moving into the room. Tony's head was turned towards the windows, badly bruised and beaten, "Hey."

Tony slightly turned his head, "No stitches?"

"No, I got lucky." She moved up to him, her hand hovered over his numerous stitches, "You were not as lucky, I see."

Tony closed his eyes and was silent.

"Hadar spoke to Director Vance." Ziva said, "He said he would make a statement to Interpol and the French authorities." She softly chuckled, sitting down next to the bed, "And I pinky promise Abby something." She leaned forward, "Do you want to hear what I promise her?" She leaned closer, her lips nearly touching his ear, "That I would give you lots and lots babies, would you like that? I was thinking maybe two." She smiled, "To start."

Tony opened his lips and smacked them together softly, "Right now?" He said with a small smile.

Ziva laughed.

* * *

Author Note #1 - And thus ends the worst writing experiences in my life...sorry, everything I wrote went to anger, sadness and pain. I'm done...but I will be back. I love you all and get better soon, Dad.


End file.
